


Exodus of the Omegas

by yastaghr



Series: Underswap #832 [11]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Branding, Claiming, Claiming Bites, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Miscarriage, Multi, Murder, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Poison, Polyamory, Rape, Rape Recovery, Sanscest - Freeform, Smut, Swapfell Alphys (Undertale), Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Swapfell Toriel (Undertale), Swapfell Undyne (Undertale), Tags Contain Spoilers, Underswap Alphys - Freeform, Underswap Chara (Undertale), Underswap Muffet (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans, Underswap Toriel (Undertale), Underswap Undyne - Freeform, Underswap W. D. Gaster, Undertale Saves and Resets, poisonberrybbq, swapfell muffet (Undertale), swellcest, underswap riverperson (undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yastaghr/pseuds/yastaghr
Summary: The Swapfell skeleton brothers are searching the multiverse for Omegas to save their dying species. They end up in Underswap#832. Appalled by the conditions there, they set their souls on saving the Omegas and bringing them home.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Papyrus/Toriel (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Underswap #832 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933717
Comments: 18
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Omega's Respite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853472) by [Diyami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diyami/pseuds/Diyami), [GetMcDunkedOn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetMcDunkedOn/pseuds/GetMcDunkedOn). 



> Yay, new fic! I'm super excited to share this one, because I love my Blue and I love my Swapfell brothers, and my SF bros didn't get the introduction they deserved. Most of the warnings relate to Blue, as usual.
> 
> I don't know when this will next update. I have two surgeries lined up right now, and one is tomorrow (23 Dec 2020). Check out my social media at the end of this chapter to find out more!

At first, all that Razz and Slim could see of this world was blinding white. They'd been to so many worlds at this point in their search for Omegas for Swapfell #832, but white was new.

They weren't quite sure what had happened to them, but, overnight one night when they were small, almost all of the Omegas had disappeared. It had scared them. Their adoptive mom, Muffler the Spider Queen, was an Omega. What if she disappeared, too? They did research. They asked around. It only scared them more. This wasn't the first time Omegas had disappeared in their world like this. It seemed to happen ever 13 years; the same amount of time that Frisk and Asriel had played together. And the Omegas that disappeared? They were the ones who had been been born under the rule of the Queen. Muffler and the other surviving Omegas were very old now. They weren't going to be able to carry children very much longer.

That was when they'd made the vow. They would find other Omegas, Omegas who wouldn't have been born under the rule of their Queen. They would find them and they would bring them home. Then they would overthrow the Queen so no more Omegas would be born under her rule. The Surface could wait. This was about saving their species.

It took them many years to get the machine in Muffler's basement working. It didn't help that she wouldn't tell them where it came from or who made it. The only question she'd been willing to answer about it was, "are the plans still around?". She'd scowled and said, "No, and neither is the monster who made them." They didn't ask any more questions after that. Her face had said they'd better not. They knew better than to argue with it.

Then they'd run into a different problem. It turned out that there were billions of universes in the Multiverse, and that that number was always growing. Most of the worlds they ended up on didn't have any Omegas. That wasn't something multiversal to all universes. The ones that did? They had no Omegas to spare. Razz and Slim weren't about to take anyone who didn't want to come.

So when Slim and Razz arrived in this blinding white universe they weren't hoping for much. Still, they sent out a tentative search, looking for auras nearby. A gust of wind blew snow into their faces at the same time that they felt the response. Oh, so it was a snowstorm. A snowstorm with an Omega in it who was close to death. That was so far from good it approached it coming from the other side. Maybe if they helped this Omega they'd be willing to come back to Swapfell #832 with them? They could only hope.

Razz really hoped his brother never asked him how he'd found the Omega, because Razz was always honest, and honesty would demand he tell him that he'd tripped over them. He just managed to avoid falling on them. When he looked down he nearly threw up.

The skeleton on the ground was small, much smaller than Razz. They were maybe 3'3" to Razz' 4'9". Their bones were much thinner, too, as if they had never gotten enough to eat their entire life. The color, a vaguely gray tone, stood out against the stark white of the fresh snow. So did the color of their ecto, which was summoned and (mostly) sky blue. It was rail thin, not in a healthy way at all. The boobs were big, though, a sign of an Omega who'd come close to or to term before. Their pussy and ass were wiry. They clearly held a lot more strength than they should for such a thin monster.

On top of that heart-wrenchingly weak body, this Omega was beaten black and purple. There was hardly a spot on them that wasn't marred in some way, either by the bruises or by the cuts and cracks that marked the rest of them. The blood still oozing half-frozen crystals out onto the snow told Razz that this Omega had been recently hurt. So did the smell of the fresh semen that covered the wounds, the skeleton's half-broken skull, and the inside of their frail body.

"fuck, bro," Slim swore next to him. He'd obviously seen the poor Omega. "what kind of an alpha would do this to their mate?"

Razz made another quick scan of the fallen Omega, and came to a startling conclusion. "I DO NOT BELIEVE HE HAS BEEN CLAIMED, SLIM. WE SHOULD CHECK HIS BACK FOR A CLAIM BITE TO MAKE SURE, BUT HE LOOKS... UNTAKEN."

Slim, wordlessly, lifted the Omega with his citrine magic. The smoky mana manifested and surrounded the fallen skeleton, then, swirling around him like a miniature cyclone, it lifted him into the air. They both checked his backside. The damage continued there, all the way up to a smashed tail like a bullwhip... but it did not include a claim mark.

They stared at each other, the Alpha, Slim, and the Beta, Razz, communicating without words. They knew, as surely as they knew their natures, that this Omega was going to die without immediate help. They also knew that the amount of magic it would take from them to heal him would, without doubt, claim him as their own. They didn't want to claim an unwilling Omega... but they didn't want to touch the soul of another monster without permission. That was the lesser of the two evils, though, so they summoned the Omega's soul. This time, Razz did throw up.

The soul was huge, but it was huge with swelling, not with health. Embedded into the right bell was a barb of pure magic that Razz would have recognized anywhere. It was gold, the color of the Judge's eternal magic... and it was embedded in this poor Omega's soul. His phalanges clutched at his chest, pulling his leather jumpsuit away from his chest. On his chest, beneath the thick bandages he always wore, was the mark of the Queen in that same gold magic. It wasn't a claim. It was a curse. Anything made from that magic would slowly poison the host until they could no longer lie or disobey an order. Slim had been helping Razz keep his at bay since they were children. This Omega's soul was almost entirely throbbing with the infecting gold.

Razz didn't think. He just grabbed that barb and yanked it out of this Omega's soul, letting all that infection pour out in a disgusting fountain. He knew he did the right thing, though. In every world they had been to and his own, a barb like that was illegal. Unfortunately, this pushed the Omega over the edge. Slim's hands instantly cradled the soul and began flooding the Omega with his magic. Razz slipped the barb into his pocket for evidence and joined his hands with his brother's and mate's, flooding the Omega and, irrevocably, claiming him as theirs.

They didn't bite the Omega until they knew the skeleton's body could handle it. Slim bit on the right wrist and Razz bit on the left. Their claims were quickly filled up by their magic and the connection snapped into place.

Weakly, they both heard a voice in their heads. It sounded like Razz', but weaker and much more fearful. <WHY- WHY WOULD YOU CLAIM ME? NOW EVERYONE WILL HATE YOU, TOO!>

Razz scowled. "WE CLAIMED YOU BECAUSE OMEGAS ARE SPECIAL AND RARE AND DESERVE TO BE LOVED, NOT RAPED AND TOSSED ASIDE LIKE GARBAGE! OUR WORLD IS DYING FOR THE LACK OF THEM. WE NEED YOU. AND... I KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO BEAR THE CURSE OF THE JUDGE. I REFUSED TO LEAVE YOU TO SUFFER IT ALONE."

"we don't care if everyone hates us, little one. after all, it's "don't love and don't be loved" out there, right?" Slim said jokingly. They had yet to find a world where that was the motto as it was in theirs.

<...MWEH. THAT SOUNDS LIKE WHAT TEMMIE IS ALWAYS SAYING. I'VE ALWAYS TRIED TO SHOW PEOPLE THAT THAT ISN'T HOW IT HAS TO BE, BUT... IT HASN'T WORKED.>

Razz and Slim exchanged a grim look. This had to be the world they were meant to find if it sounded so close to them. They wish it wasn't so cruel. "WELL, WE SHALL HELP YOU TEACH THEM IN FUTURE! AH... WHAT IS YOUR NAME, LITTLE ONE? AND WHAT ARE YOUR PRONOUNS?"

The Omega startled, like no one had ever bothered to ask that before. <I GO BY HE/HIM, AND... MY NAME IS BLUEBERRY, BUT YOU CAN CALL ME BLUE.>

Slim smiled down at Blue with such a soft expression on his face. "blue, huh? nice to meet you, blue. i'm slim, he/him. i guess i'm your alpha now. i'll try my best to be good to you. please tell me if i do something that feels wrong."

"I AM RAZZ, HE/HIM AS WELL. I AM YOUR NEW BETA. I PROMISE TO LOVE YOU FOR YOU."

They both waited for a response to that, but it didn't come. Worried, they checked him physically and then, incredulously, through his stats.

> “Blueberry (Blue) - Underswap Sans”
> 
> “The easiest friend you ever made. Omega. Rulebreaker for 17 years.”
> 
> 1 LV
> 
> 0.113 / 0.113 HP
> 
> 75 / 90 MP
> 
> AT: 1 (-25) 
> 
> DF: 1 (-10)
> 
> EXP: 0
> 
> NEXT: 10
> 
> WEAPON: None (Healer!)
> 
> ARMOUR: None (Fainted!)
> 
> GOLD: 0

"fuck," Slim swore instantly.

"LANGUAGE!" Razz responded instinctively, but his soul wasn't in it. He was thinking much the same thing. How could a monster be so frail and still be alive? What was a rulebreaker? And what kind of idiot walked around with no gold?


	2. The Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Swapfell boys and Blue arrive at the ferry and are taken to the camp of Blue's father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is a bad day.

Slim wasn't all that surprised when he picked Blue up and he was lighter than he should have been. With the body that their new Omega had it was only to be expected. What did surprise him was Blue's protest. Hadn't he been unconscious?

<YOU DON'T NEED TO CARRY ME! I CAN WALK!>

Slim chuckled. "little omega, apart from the fact that you are still badly injured and in no shape to walk, i love getting to carry my mates. razz may pretend he hates it-"

"I DO NOT PRETEND, I REALLY-" Razz interjected.

Slim overruled him and, sending a small spike of amusement through their soul bond, said, "-but i know he secretly enjoys it. maybe you could grow to like it, too?"

He walked without any real way of choosing a direction in this white-out for several feet before Blue whispered, <I... USED TO ENJOY IT WHEN MY DAD WOULD CARRY ME WHEN I WAS LITTLE. IT FEELS NICE AND SAFE IN YOUR ARMS. I ONLY PROTESTED BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO BE A BURDEN.>

"you will _never_ be a burden," Slim said, putting all of his power as an Alpha behind that statement. He wanted Blue to know this was a fact. "you are loved, wanted, and needed. you can _never_ be a burden."

"I CONCUR," Razz said, adding his own pheromones and magic to the statement. Slim nodded his approval. "YOU ARE OUR OMEGA. WE ARE YOUR PACK. WE WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR YOU. _ANYTHING_. AT THE MOMENT, THAT INCLUDES BEING LOST. DO YOU KNOW HOW TO GET TO THE FERRY FROM HERE? WE NEED TO GET YOU TO A HOSPITAL."

Blue jerked in Slim's arms. Interesting. Was there something about hospitals that Blue feared? Before Slim could ask, Blue answered Razz's question. <IF YOU FOLLOW THE STONES IN THE PATH THAT ARE TEXTURED LIKE A WAVE YOU'LL GET THERE SAFELY. I PUT THEM IN MYSELF.>

Razz, ever the prideful one, said, "OUR OMEGA IS SO SMART, PUTING IN SUCH AN IMPORTANT SAFETY FEATURE! WE ARE SO LUCKY TO HAVE HIM."

To Slim's surprise, Blue blushed as though he'd never really received an honest compliment. He could just make it out through the driving snow. Seriously, where was all this snow coming from? They were in a massive cave for star's sakes!

Once again, before Slim could ask, the universe interrupted him. He must have been lost in thought for longer than he imagined because the thing that interrupted him was their arrival at the ferry dock. This ferry seemed to obey the same laws that the one back home did. It was already waiting there with the monster Slim assumed was Blue's Dad onboard. (Stars he hoped he wasn't as bad off as theirs. That would be devastating.

This monster looked pretty similar to their Gaster. He was a tall, thin skeleton in a loose black robe. His hands shook with tremors that, in their Dad, came from when he cut the holes in his hands to get the materials that he needed to make Razz and Slim. This Gaster had those same holes, although they were much neater. Maybe he'd had access to a punch instead of having to use a knife on himself. Then again, the hole in his head was a huge, ragged mess. It looked like someone had taken a baseball bat to it! Slim seriously wondered what had happened to this Gaster. Had there been some kind of accident in the lab? A cave-in? What?

This Gaster, who Slim decided to call Holey for now (pun time, yay!), beaconed them onto his ferry. In a voice that was altogether too cheery and singsong for Slim’s liking, Holey said, “Hello, hello! Welcome to the merry ferry. What station is your destination?”

Oh, great. The ferry was forcing him to rhyme. This was going to be tedious. “hello. we want to go to whatever station the hospital is at. our omega here is badly hurt.”

Holey took in Blue’s state and then had the gall to check him! The expression on Holey’s face (or what was left of it) told Slim that there was something seriously wrong here and that Holey was one of those monsters who cared about everybody. He was probably an Omega, then. They tended to be like that. 

Holey’s voice shook as he said, “I think it would be better if we took him back to my camp, champ. Rulebreakers who show up in the hospital wards are considered dangerously forward. They are sent away every day.”

Razz, who had already boarded the ferry with his usual attitude of pretending to be the captain of it, gasped. “THEY ARE SENT AWAY? THAT IS HORRIBLE! EVERY MONSTER DESERVES TO BE ABLE TO BE HEALED, EVEN IF IT DOES COST A FORTUNE.”

Holey nodded glumly. “I agree, sweetie. The rules are what they are, no matter what I wish on the wishing star.”

Slim tried to hide his fury at the whole situation as he looked at Holey. He _had_ to be a romantic to believe in that old myth. Slim wondered who covered the ferry when he went to do that. Back home there were a half dozen different people who took the different shifts. He hoped it was a similar situation here.

Slim’s anger only grew as they sailed through the dark caverns of the ferry route. How dare anyone turn someone away from a hospital. There was a reason doctors were required to swear the Hippocratic Oath. Everyone deserved to be able to be healed, just like Razz had said. Were doctors here ever required to swear that oath? Gods he hoped so.

At least Blue’s Dad was willing to help them. It suddenly occurred to Slim that Holey wasn’t talking about Blue in a familiar way. Didn’t he know Blue was his son? _Was_ Blue his son? Stars this world was messed up.

Once again Slim had drifted into his emotions for longer than he should have. The bump of the ferry boat hitting the dock startled him. He looked up into almost complete darkness.

“I am sorry about the dark near the park. I do not have the electricity to run the lights during the night. I shall clap and end their nap,” Holey said apologetically. 

His clapping sounded odd to Slim. There was a weird, almost oblong shape to the sound. It had reverbs and harmonies that Slim rather liked. They were probably because of the holes in his palms. Slim couldn’t remember ever hearing his own father clap. It would probably sound similar if he did. 

When Holey clapped, the light came on over a dismal camp. The tent had holes in it. The firepit was full of ash and grease. The mismatched chairs were clearly stolen from the Dump, and all three of them looked just as bad as the tent. 

Razz, who sometimes had trouble with social skills due to his autism, said, “WHY DO YOU LIVE IN SUCH A HORRIBLE PLACE? IT IS THE WORST CAMP I’VE EVER SEEN!”

Holey coughed, but he didn’t seem upset by Razz’s comment, which gave him bonus points in Slim’s book. Stepping off the ferry he said, “I am the only one who works the ferry at the moment, so I do not have much time to take care of my camp. I do not even remember setting it up. It is just… here.”

Slim frowned. That sounded like there was some kind of amnesia going on with Holey, just like with their Dad. He carefully asked, “do you have a lot of memory problems?” The nod that came in response confirmed Slim’s suspicion. He continued his line of questioning, “about how often do things happen to you that don’t make sense with your memory?”

Holey frowned. “Oh, not often. At least, that I remember, anyway,” Holey said slowly, “I’ve only been working this job for a few weeks and the memory problems started after that.”

Slim set Blue down on a clear patch of ground next to the fire pit. In his mind he heard, <MY FATHER HAS BEEN HAVING MEMORY PROBLEMS EVER SINCE THE ACCIDENT AT THE LABS EIGHTEEN YEARS AGO.>

That was terrifying. Slim asked his Omega, mind to mind, <why didn’t he get help?>

Blue’s aura shifted into guilt. Slim _immediately_ squashed it, pouring love and confidence through their bond until the guilt was washed away. <it’s not your fault, blue, i’m sure of that. how old were you, anyway?>

<10,> Blue admitted reluctantly, <I WAS 10 AND STRETCH WAS 6.>

<then it _definitely_ wasn’t your fault,> Slim pushed a bit on the word “definitely”. A kid that young wasn’t ready to deal with anything but school and their social life. 

Blue hesitated for a moment, then projected, <IF IT WASN’T MY FAULT THEN I HAVE NO IDEA WHY HE DIDN’T GET ANY HELP. I THOUGHT IT WAS BECAUSE I WAS A RULEBREAKER ALREADY AND HE WAS MY DAD.>

Razz, who had been eavesdropping on their mental conversation the whole time, interjected, <WAIT. YOU ARE TELLING US THAT A CHILD. A TEN-YEAR-OLD CHILD. WAS ALREADY BEING TREATED LIKE YOU ARE NOW? WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY HAVE DONE TO EARN THIS KIND OF TREATMENT?>

Then Blue explained why he was a rulebreaker and Slim lost his cool. <WHEN I WAS SIX, I WAS RAPED. I WAS SO BADLY HURT THAT I HAD TO BE IN THE HOSPITAL FOR MONTHS. WHILE I WAS THERE, I COULDN’T BE HOME DURING THE CURFEW HOURS. BREAKING CURFEW MADE ME A RULEBREAKER. I’VE DONE OTHER THINGS SINCE THAT WOULD ALSO MAKE ME ONE, BUT THAT WAS THE FIRST.>

Holey’s poor camp didn’t survive the blanket of furious smoke magic that Slim let out. It blackened everything in the camp except Razz and his clothes, which their adopted Mom, Muffler, had spelled to repel fire and smoke. 

Once the smoke had cleared, Slim found himself being hugged by three sets of arms. Two were shaking. He looked down. 

Holey was hugging him the highest. He was shaking because of his tremors. Next down Slim’s body was Razz, who wasn’t shaking at all. He was just as angry as Slim felt. It showed in the fire wisping off of his shoulders. Finally, there was Blue. He had dragged himself over to hug Slim’s fibulas and tibias. He was clearly shaking from pain, yet the determined expression on his face told Slim that there was no moving him. Slim slowly smiled. He liked it when people showed that they weren’t going to lay down and let the world trample them. There was hope for this world yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on:
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/yastaghr   
> Tumblr: https://yastaghr.tumblr.com   
> YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCFLombUzsxpc9Al6ITHPpLw   
> Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/yastaghr


	3. Excellent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slim and Razz find out more about Blue's home life and Stretch.

Slim's anger hadn't subsided at all with his little smoking fit. It wasn't just righteous personal anger, though. There was also fear. How could a world have gotten so screwed up? Was his in danger of doing that? Could Razz end up in a position like Blue had been in? He hoped to hell not.

Because of his fear and his anger, Slim was in a Mood. He got in them sometimes. His mind would get stuck in a funk that only a true rush of adrenaline could snap him out of. That meant, for him, one of three things; buying a new fish for the fishtanks, fucking Razz until he came _a lot_ , or killing someone. He couldn't get a new fish until he knew he'd be able to take care of them. He knew it was his Alpha instincts spilling over. He also couldn't fuck Razz yet. They hadn't fully welcomed Blue into the pack yet and he didn't want their new Omega to get jealous... Or, more likely given what they'd learned about him, despondent.

So, that meant that Slim needed to kill somebody, and he had the perfect person in mind. This queen of theirs seemed to be a real bitch, just like the one back home, so why not get out some of his understandable frustrations and kill her? It wouldn't tip him into an LV fit because he'd just LVed up. Also, claiming or adding a new loved one always negated som EXP, and he'd lost a huge chunk because of Blue (Not to mention his Dad. The man was so cute with his rhyming and his compassion for everything) so he should be very safe.

He didn't want to upset Blue or Razz. Razz was their unwilling Judge through sheer accident of birth. If this world was at all like theirs, Blue should be the Judge, too. If LV upset him like it did Razz... It was better to be safe than sorry.

* * *

The castle was completely unsurprising to Slim. The decorations were taudry and painfully expensive. The furniture was poorly made by excellent craftsmen; it had obviously been rushed beyond all reason. The books on the shelves were fake. The flowers were plastic. The paintings were peeling like a fucking sunburn. It was all ridiculous and oh so like home.

Given the time of day and the time of year it was painfully easy to avoid the guards. Yes, there were more of them, but they all looked bored or high. Slim had a good guess of how many actually wanted to be there, and it was absolute zero.

Finding the Queen was a hell of a lot harder than he would have guessed, mostly because this castle seemed to be a hell of a lot bigger than the one back home. There were hundreds of bedrooms, so finding which one was hers at the moment? Damn near impossible. Eventually he just gave in and asked one of the higher guards. They seemed to think he was Stretch. That was worrying. Why would his counterpart be coming here?

The answer terrified him. He found Stretch, who he'd been planning to go announce their bonding too after this had calmed him down, bent over a table by the queen. Her summoned dick was pounding into his ass, and his face has filled with absolute bliss. She was railing him so hard that the table was squeaking. He was damned sure they'd broken a table or twelve before.

It wasn't so much the fact that she was fucking him that scared Slim. Queenie had raped him before after she had found out about his bond with Razz. He'd traded his dignity to save his Beta from torture. Could you blame him? He barely had any to begin with.

No, the thing that scared Slim was what she was saying to Stretch. Things like, "Good boy", "Excellent Work", and "the best Judge" floated in the air. How the fuck was he a Judge? And why the fuck was she praising him for hurting a rulebreaker that he was pretty sure was his own brother, Slim's new mate, Blue?

* * *

Meanwhile, while Blue was sleeping, Razz had gone to find their adoptive mom, Muffler, or Muffet as she was called here. His Mom ran a clothes shop back home. More accurately, she ran _the_ clothes shop back home. No one else dared compete with her. She was rather disappointed about that. She wanted a proper rival.

Because of his Mom, Razz had certain expectations for Muffet and her place. Most of them were met. It looked small from the outside. It had black and pastel decorations; they were orange here. What he didn't expect was for her to throw a tea kettle at his skull when he came into her Parlor.

"Scram, slut! I thought I told you never to come in here again!" She screeched.

Razz, obviously, took exception to that. He was not a slut. He was also sure that Blue wasn't a slut and that she thought he was him. So maybe he could be forgiven for losing his temper and smashing her against the wall with the power of the Judge.

" **You will not spread lies when you know better, Spider Princess,"** he intoned. He really didn't like liars who tried to hurt his family. **"If you do you will be seeing me in the Judgement Hall. Now, leave."**

He had to admit that he was impressed. She didn't scurry out of there like any criminal in his own universe would. She walked out with dignity... And shaking legs that made her break a heel.

* * *

Sometime later, Razz, lurking in a booth in the back of the cafe, overheard a conversation that proved to be the end of the cafe forever. It was when the Rabbit Guards came lurching in, clearly already drunk and reeking of sex. They were also reeking of Blue.

Razz wasn't about to politely ask them why they smelled so strongly of his Omega, so he sent a tendril of his magic into the candles of the sconce lighting their table so he could overhear. It wasn't entirely a good thing he did. At least, not from everyone else's point of view.

The rabbits were bragging about something, but when Razz heard what it was he lost it. They were comparing the softness of Blue's pussy, ass, and mouth, debating which was the most pleasurable to fuck. Then one of them mentioned that he felt so much better when they were raping him than when they used to have to pay for the little rulebreaking slut. Everyone at that table agreed. One leered and said, "Stretch was right. We should put him in his place more often."

That was when Razz lost it. Magic flames erupted from his body, far too strong to be put out. It raged throughout the pathetic building as everyone in the cafe screamed and ran for their lives.

Razz just calmly finished his drink... For a given value of calmly. His fist smashed the glass's stem before he'd finished his wine. Then he stood up, stretched luxuriantly, and walked out of the burning building like he was strutting down the runway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on:
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/yastaghr   
> Tumblr: https://yastaghr.tumblr.com   
> YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCFLombUzsxpc9Al6ITHPpLw   
> Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/yastaghr

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on:
> 
> Tumblr - https://yastaghr.tumblr.com  
> Twitter - https://twitter.com/yastaghr * Most active


End file.
